Long Live
by jg13145
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Trio reflects on the what's happened.Includes,"Long Live" by Taylor Swift.


AN/Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Long Live by Taylor Swift.

I said remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in the stands went wild<br>We were the kings and the queens  
>And they read off our names<br>The night you fought like you knew our live would never be the same  
>We held our heads like the hero on a history book page<br>It was the end of a decade  
>But the start of an age<p>

* * *

><p>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>How the Hogwarts lights shined just for me and you  
>We were screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone around them was cheering. Glad to have Voldemort finished, Harry, Ron, and Hermione eventually were able to talk in peace and quiet.<p>

"_Weird isn't it? How they're all looking at you like a hero?', said Hermione. "Yet they've forgotten."_

"_Forgotten what?", asked Harry._

_Ron mentioned, "Forgotten the real reason why they're even celebrating."_

"_That's true."_

"_I wonder what life's going to be like after this all stops", wondered Harry._

"_Knowing you Harry….", replied Ron._

"_Who knows how you're going to live in peace and quiet. I'm sure you're gonna be the on the covers of books, newspapers, and who knows what else", stated Hermione._

"_Either way mate, we'll be with you and not leaving your side"._

* * *

><p>We said remember this feeling<br>We passed the pictures around  
>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines wishing for right now<br>We are the kings and the queens  
>You traded your Quidditch gear for a crown<br>When they gave us our trophies  
>And we held them up for our house<br>And the Slytherins were outraged  
>Screaming, "this is absurd"<br>'Cause for a moment a band of teens in ripped up jeans got to rule the world

* * *

><p>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>How the Hogwarts lights shined just for me and you  
>We were screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>We're not afraid<br>Long live all the mountains we moved  
>We had the time of our lives fighting dragons with you<br>We was screaming, "long live the look on your face"  
>And bring on all the pretenders<br>One day we will be remembered

* * *

><p>Hold on to spinning around<br>Wands throw sparks straight from the ground  
>May these memories break our fall<p>

* * *

><p>It was the day after the Battle and Hermione woke up in her dorm and went to find Harry and Ron.<p>

_"Everything all right?",asked Ron with an arm around her waist after she found them in the common room talking._

_"It's just, I haven't been able to sleep and well since we're not in the tent...", she trailed off._

_"Oh", Harry started."Well Ron and I were talking about it."_

_"If you want to, you can go to our dorm.", Ron mentioned._

_"Thanks", said Hermione blushing."It's just that I can't sleep without worrying about you two and thinking you might do something stupid and get yourselves killed."_

Harry and Ron looked at each other._So that's what's worrying her?_ Both of them hugged Hermione.

_"We're not going anywhere."_

_"Besides, we've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

_"Alright,but.."Hermione started._

"Will you take a moment and promise me this:  
>That you'll stand by me forever<br>But if Merlin forbid fate should step in  
>And force us into a goodbye<br>If you have children someday  
>When they point to the pictures<br>Please tell them my name  
>Tell them how the crowds went wild<br>Tell them how I hope they shine"

* * *

><p>Long live the walls we crashed through<br>I had the time of my life with you  
>Long, long live the walls we crashed through<br>How the Hogwarts lights shined just for me and you  
>And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"<br>And bring on all the pretenders,I'm not afraid  
>Singing long live all the mountains we moved<br>I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
>And long, long live the look on your face<br>And bring on all the pretenders  
>One day we will be remembered<p>

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked up to the castle 5 years later.<p>

"Blimey it's been a while since we've seen this place"

"I don't believe it! There's nothing in Hogwarts: A History about the castle changing!"

"Hermione you still have the copy from when we were here last time"

They made their way up to the Great Hall. They tried to open the door quietly but weren't the door creaked, students' heads turned towards the by one the students started to whisper,then the Trio had left the school a few years prior, their story was stilled told.

AN:Thank for reading! reviews or PMs are appreciated.


End file.
